gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumi Kawai
Yumi is a vampire placed into the games instead of buring in the depths of hell that most vampires should. History Yumi is a vampire who's biggest concern is having a love interest. She wasn't this way in a past life, but she did have a fiance. She was killed on her wedding day when she finally found her true love. It was a setup to catch her off guard and kill the "evil vampire." Even though she acted quite cutesy and never did such harm. She was even a vegetarian vampire who only drank the blood of animals. Now as she is reborn, Yumi dislikes drinking the blood of animals and simply has little trust for humans. This does not stop her wish of actually finding her one love that will never preform what happened to her in a past life. She does not remember her past life, but the causes of it strangely tweak her new attitude. So this is technically Yumi 2.0. Not the same Yumi is a past life. Personality Yumi is a levelheaded and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked. Yumi enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). She attempts to be moe, but usually ends up looking sexy instead of anything else that she wishes. She's usually cheerful and happy since that's what you would expect of a cute girl. This is her usual lure of dragging people in to bite, but she still wishes for possible love. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside then out. Appearance Yumi's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a black bow. It doesn't look as cute as she wants it to, since she's tall. It also looks odd due to her chest, but she doesn't really care. Plot WIP Abilities Doppelganger The usage of the ability allows the user to change it's body structure into anything he/she wish. Thus, the user can restructure the composition of his/her body (even to mechanized and complex compounds), gain extra limbs, stretch, merge with other constructs (like an iron wall) and even regenerate his/her body and that of the others. It's only weakness is it that it needs fuel to work, because of that the user needs to consume lot amounts of a certain drink or food to restore them if the ability is used to make great deals. Yumi for instance, needs blood to fuel her body and use this power to it's full extent. Quotes * WIP Trivia * She wants to find a mate even though she is unable to breed. * Yumi is often considered an personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. Gallery Yumi 2.jpg Yumi 3.jpg Yumi 4.jpg Yumi 5.jpg Category:Vampire Category:Characters Category:Player